nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Clan (Europe)
The Fairy Clan 'is part of the original Fairy race and is one of nine major races in the world of ''Nanatsu no Taizai. Overview Over three thousand years ago, part of the Fairy Clan ran away from the Fairy King`s Forest to defend the dragons who were infected by the demons giving their lives in the process they created a barrier that has shielded Europe. Several years later, Fairies that were deemed ugly traveled to Europe and fairies that disagreed with the reinstated Fairy King Harlequin traveled to Europe to live there evolving and discovering more powers that have made them stand for. Appearance Fairies have a variety of different appearances. All of them do not possess pointy ears or wings making them very different from their Fairy King`s Forest Counterparts who bear both pointy ears and wings to fly with. They look like children and have a variety of appearances in terms of what age they look like. Members Powers & Abilities The fairies are known to be a powerful race, notably Carissa and Analia who happens to be her secretary. Members of the Fairy Clan are capable of controlling and manipulating roots and branches of the Sacred Tree, using them in combat or at least they used to be able to before they were sacrificed in the ritual for the barrier that exists to protect Europe to this day instead they gained new abilities that have helped them grow. * 'Levitation: '''They also possesses the ability to levitate and are capable of flight. They have demonstrated great skill in using it and are able to move quickly through the air. Levitation of surrounding objects and people has also been demonstrated. * '''Heart Reading: '''Fairies are able to see into the hearts of anyone and discern whether their intentions are pure. A fairy can still read a heart even if one were to erase their own presence. * '''Alchemy '「錬金術 Renkinjutsu」: They are able to change metals into gold and manipulate natural things for a price. * '''Elemental Manipulation: They are able to utilize the elements in battle and use them to battle. * '''Animal Communication: '''Communication with animals enables them to detect the enemies and lure them in with sweet, cute, and lovable animals. * '''Healing Powers: '''Much like the Druid Clan that can also heal the Fairy Clan has shown itself capable of wielding powerful healing magic that heals everybody in a certain area under one second. Trivia * They consider their brethren that live in the Fairy King`s Forest to have lost their honor * They view demons as sticklers for the rules * The concept of wearing underwear exists in Europe and Fairies living in Europe are often seen totting around armor on their bodies * Their endurance and physical abilities are as high as a high-ranked demon`s physical abilities and endurance * Chocolate is their favorite drink * They are known to love deer and fluffy bunnies Category:Clans Category:Species Category:Fanon Race